


And it's cool to hear them talk

by halfhardtorock



Category: Hope & Faith
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Just Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, PWP, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfhardtorock/pseuds/halfhardtorock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the Stark Sands/Meagan Fox scenes from Hope & Faith. The show was shit and I'm pretty sure they sex-shame Sidney like, 24-7 and she's supposed to be the 'wrong' kind of girl. I remember writing this on lj because I wanted Sidney to unapologetically get what she wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And it's cool to hear them talk

 

 

Boyfriends are dumb. She's just going to do what she likes now.

She doesn't realize it until she's listening to Gwen chatter on and on about going to the city to get her highlights in a real salon and suddenly finds herself groaning out loud "Oh my god, Gwen. I don't even care!"

She's never _that_ honest to her own friends, and even though Gwen's annoying her, she's actually not a back-stabby bitchface like _Lucy_ , so it's totally awkward for a second. Then she waves her hands between them and says "Sorry, jeez. I am PMSing hard or something. Go on, girl."

And that's it. She lies in bed and touches her hair and thinks about how she's changing. Somethings happening. She's sort of done with...whatever this is she's been doing so far. 

She's going to do something else.

The brutal honesty is just part of it, and it comes out _a lot_. When she's supposed to, she doesn't kiss up to Aster, even though she's still vying for head cheerleader next year. She just rolls her eyes at her and says "Whatevs. Your set-up for the pyramid was totally sloppy."

The other girls gasp. She probably just lost some cred. But she raises her eyebrows at Aster, arms crossed over her chest. Yeah, maybe she could be nicer, but being _nice_ to all the wrong people was a huge part of the problem to begin with.

But anyway, the brutal honesty is not all that's happening. There's...another thing.

She knows, rationally, why she can't stop thinking about him. 

He hasn't given her a second look. Girls always want what they can't have or something. That's what people say on daytime talk shows. Players might lead a girl on by being aloof, by being untouchable. It's supposed to drive a girl crazy.

She might play dumb, but she's not _stupid_. She knows that's why he caught her eye to begin with.

But that's not what keeps her looking.

He's done running the mile, and she's doing stretches before practice and sees him walk back to the locker room, his green teeshirt sweat-slick to his back. She watches him put his hand up the front of his shirt, scratch at his stomach. She sees a little triangle of his pale skin. 

She thinks it's funny that boys always get such shit for thinking about sex all the time. Whenever Henry's around, she's just like that. She thinks about sex with Henry _all the time_.

She thinks about ambushing him in the locker room, how he'd gasp if she caught his hips and tagged them to the tile wall. 

She wants to rip his loose shorts down, find his reddening, sweaty cock and just go _dirty_ all over it. Watching him walk back to the gym, his shoulders flexing when he reaches down to pick up a stray baseball for the coach, she thinks about sucking him off when he's all _gross_ and unwashed and salty. 

It makes her gnaw up her lip. Maybe sucking dirty boys off is supposed to be yucky, but she thinks Henry would just taste _good_. Good because he's Henry and she wants to _bounce_ on that boy. Jesus.

 

 

He has a haircut, and his profile is so _geeky_ with those big, sticking-out ears and his pointy nose. But oh my god, she's tipsy and the second she sees him at Drake's party, she wants to press herself all up on him. Suck his blushed ear. Feel the shorn hair at the nape of his neck. 

He _licks his lip_ , and he's not even drinking anything. She clutches the table by the door and walks herself over to him. Pauses, frowns. They're not supposed to be talking to eachother. She's punishing Henry after he embarrassed her. 

But when he cuts his green eyes to the side and sees her there, she can't help herself.

"Hey sweetie," she says, grinning. He blinks a few times, unmanned. And then his eyebrows draw together and he says "Hi?"

She bites her lip. His adam's apple bobs and she wonders what he looks like when he's jerking one off. He's got long, tapered fingers. Wrapped around cock and moving brisk and smooth, he'd look so goddamn hot. She thinks his fat bottom lip would quiver and he'd have to bite it. He's a boyscout. He's probably so uptight about it, he'd try to be completely silent when he popped off. 

He looks confused because she's just staring at him, mouth parted for her quickened breath.

"Um, well. I'm uh-" he starts to say, but she puts her hand on his arm, squeezes. Strong boy...he'd be able to lift her on his cock. 

She thinks he'd probably want to put his fingers deep in her first. He's a sweet, good boy. Boys like that need to get their dicks wet so bad, they get a little freaky once they get there hands on some pussy. 

His eyes widen and she lets out a little sigh and says "Henry, I'm...a little drunk, honey. Can you take me somewhere?"

He looks around uncomfortably, swallows. 

"Please?" she asks him. "I shouldn't drive like this."

And that gets him, good boy. He shrugs and says "Yeah, ok. Uh, no problem, Sydney."

It's _cold_ outside. She almost slips on the ice, squeals and he grabs her arm, fingers bruising-hard, keeping her upright. It makes her so wet for him, she can feel it, creamy between her legs. 

"Sorry," he apologizes for holding her arm so tight. "Walk slowly, ok?" He says, and it's kind of bossy. He's _bossy_. She grabs at him and buries her face in his sweater, breathing him in. Helpless. Oh god, she wants this boy so much, it's killing her.

The wind blows up her skirt. "You ok?" he asks her.

"Just...d-dizzy," she tells him, and looks up, hands clenched at his arms. He's looking down at her, and she can see his breath, puffed white on the air. She wants it in her mouth. His eyes are downcast, on her mouth and she thinks he might kiss her. Her knees come together suddenly, a spasm of arousal just clenching her up. He turns away then, says "Here's my car."

He drives a _station wagon_. She giggles as he opens the door. Other guys drive their mom's cars sometime too, but they're always surly about it, make sure they explain that it's not _their_ car. But Henry doesn't seem to even notice how _dorky_ it is. He just helps her into the passenger seat and says "I'm gonna close the door now. You ok? You in?"

She nods and he shuts the door.

She shivers, it's _cold_. He climbs in beside her and she just goes _hot_ at his shoulder brushing hers. She turns to look at him and he sucks on his fat bottom lip as he starts the car, turns on the heater. 

"It's gonna take a moment to heat up," he warns her, voice a little soft, intimate. It's just them. Alone. In his mom's station wagon. She turns to the window to smile bright. Feels his shoulder move as he shifts the car into gear. 

"You going home?" he asks her when they're on the main road. It's dark in between the trees. She says "No, can you take me somewhere else?"

He seems uncomfortable, shoots her a speculative look. So she smiles gently, starts rubbing her hands over her bare legs to warm up. 

"Where?" he asks her, voice a little grouchy. But she can see that he looks, quick glances, down at her legs. Stolen glances like he can't help it. She pauses her rubbing and sees him jerk his chin up, glare out at the road ahead.

"Just up the road, turn off on St. Sebs street to the Back Narrows."

"Why? What's over there?" he questions her. She rubs at her thighs again. 

He can't seem to help it. His eyes just dart down, watch.

"Just a place I need to be."

 

 

"Here?" he asks her, skeptical when he pulls into the empty logging road. "Why? What is here?"

She sighs at him. He's a little slow on the uptake for an honor student. She unbuckles her seatbelt and says "It has a great view."

Then she slides between the seats into the back. 

He cranes around to look at her and she bites her lip, sits back, slumps a little, hair loose. Lets him see her thighs part slowly. 

His eyes track the movement and she watches his whole body just _jolt_ when he realizes what's happening. 

He looks forward again and lets out this soft _sound_. Like his first reaction to this is to just _lose it_ a little, his control. But then he's clearing his throat and saying "Sydney. I think we need to get you home." His voice is so _forceful_. She drops her head back on the seat, sighs and puts her hand up her skirt, between her legs.

She's _gooey_ wet where she rubs herself, slicks her cotton underwear around and then shoves her fingers between and touches at her cunt. She's _fucking hot_ , feverishly hot there. And her breath catches when she puts one of her fingers inside. 

"Fuck," she says, pushing up, feet to the floor, humping her hand. 

When she settles again, she looks at her boy and Henry is turned to her, mouth fallen open. 

Oh god, he's so...

She frigs herself for a few minutes, breathing hard. He's breathing hard too. His eyes are moving, looking at her hand under her skirt, snapping up to look at her face when she pants, lips parted.

Then her finger starts making these wet noises, all sticky-sounding and obvious. She gasps "Ohhhh!" when she hears it.

" _Sydney_ ," he says breathlessly, voice sounding like a struggle to find. She parts her legs wide. Yeah, she's slutty. But she's only slutty for _him_. She wants him so bad, she might start asking for it soon. She might beg for him.

She savages her lip in her teeth and then lets it go and reaches to him with her other hand, arching her hips a little "Henry. Shit, come _on_."

She could cry, seriously, when he scrambles to undo his seat belt and climb awkwardly, desperately through the seats into the back to join her.

She lets out a breathless laugh as he accidentally kicks the windshield and he's got a hand clenched on the seat behind her to anchor himself and she's so happy she wraps her arms around his solid body and hugs him, even while he's grunting, trying to get back to her, hand slipping on the seat. 

"You could have just gone out the door and around-" she teases and he's over her, chest rising and falling rapidly with his frantic breath, mouth tagged sloppy-hot on her cheek. She breathes his name and catches his mouth with her own, finds it parted, needy for her. His tongue is eager, wet. She slips down into the seat, knee crooked around his hip and pulling him closer. He moans into her mouth. 

"Oh my god, you're so goddamn hot-" she tells him throatily. He whimpers and his mouth is back on hers, tongue inside her and his hands start feeling her up. One is hard on her hip, lifting. Oh, ohhhh. He's... _just_ as strong as she thought he'd be. 

When he gets a hand on her breast, shaking, she drops her head back and moans "Oh f-fuck, Henry. Oh my god, fuck me. _Jesus_."

She's so hot for him, her body prickles with sweat all the sudden and her stomach drops, like a rush of adrenaline. She breathes out harsh into the air above his shoulder and wraps her thighs around his hips, clinging. " _Please_ -"

He starts moving over her, hips jerk-jerking like he's so needy, he's gonna get off in his jeans just being on top of her. So she comes back to herself, tries to get it together and reaches. Grasps his short, shorn hair and pulls.

His head jerks back and his mouth is all _pink_ from kissing, his eyes narrow with the hurt. His cheeks are bright from the heat between them. She's made him look like this. She groans out "get your _fucking_ pants open." She's past being sweet. She wants his dick now.

He grits his teeth at her, starts prying one of her thighs out of the stranglehold she has on his hips. 

"No-" she argues. And he says "D-damnit, Sydney. I can't if you-"

So she drops her foot to the floor, keeps herself open, parted. Her skirt is up on her waist so he can see her underwear, how he made it all damp and dirty. His arm jerks as he fights to open his jeans and she can see that they're tented up tight. He got so stiff in them, she feels sympathetic. She wonders if it hurts and reaches, lets her fingernails drift along the stretched material, marveling.

He drops his forehead to her shoulder and jolts, twice. Like the feeling is too much. And then he's groaning with relief and she hears the teeth of his zipper part. She has to see him. Oh god. She wants to see what he's got.

She shoves his chest and he lets out a shock of air and goes up. His eyes are confused, upset. Like he thinks she's pushing him away. She scrambles to push his shirt tails aside and her skirt down and there it is. In his perfect hand. His long, ruddy hard-on. Pretty boy cock. He's perfect. Oh god, she wants it. 

"Fuckin' god," she breathes, falling back, arching. "Jesus fuck." 

She crooks her arm around his neck, legs finding him again, curling around his hips. She pulls him back on top of her, feels him go _oooph_ while she reaches between and stretches her underwear crotch aside.

He startles when the blunt, smooth head of his cock touches her wet heat. Like he didn't expect it to be this easy. Like his other girlfriends took all kinds of prep to get this ready for him.

She snakes her hand between them, puts it shakily over his own. Where he's clenching his dick. 

His eyes roll back in his head for a second.

"Oh, sexy boy," she whines, wringing at his curled hand. "Get inside me-" She tugs at him, greedy.

His mouth falls open on a shaky breath, and he looks down, between them. She kisses the crown of his head, breathing in the smell of his hair.

He gasps "S-shit, ok," and arcs over her, mouth twisting. 

Hard, hot dick snags her hole and pushes into where she's been so _empty_. She grasps his broad shoulder, nails digging into his sweater as he pushes _in_. She breaks out in a fresh heat, sweat slicking her shivery thighs and she goes out for a second, into this dark, deep place where she's just a cunt and he's just a dick and everything is just the tense, sweet hurt of him stretching her.

She's strangling him, arms around his neck as he has her. He's all hard, desperate, strong movement. His hips _jerk_ against her. It's a messy, sharp screw, his hipbones grinding hers with each knock. His dick taps these high little moans out of both of them, in-sync, and she'd laugh if he didn't feel so _fucking perfect_. She's got him caught now, legs wrapped around him tight. Holding onto him as he fucks her.

Henry. She can't believe it, but she's gonna come just from having him inside her. She doesn't do that. She usually has to touch herself a little, but he's making her. Oh god, he's _making_ her.

Her legs just get tighter as she gets closer, and she squeezes him, bears down on his dick and he gasps, shocked. Like he didn't realize cunt did that. Like he's never felt anyone come on him before.

She's out of control now, breathing in these quick, shallow breaths and clawing at his shoulders. 

"Please, please!" She begs, but it's already there. Coalescing deep inside her, around him. She sobs and goes off, a whole-body quake that is so good, so goddamn good. She throws her head back and wails, strangled sound. 

She fights to get her eyes open and sees the _wildness_ on his face, the awe that runs into desperation as he jacks into her twice more, hard, jarring thrusts that tag her head into the car door and then he's shaking apart. Body tensing and releasing, head dropped to her sternum to cover the high whimper on his lips.

Inside her, his dick is _twitching_ against her fluttering muscle.

 

 

He makes these cute _uhhh uhhhhn_ sounds as he comes down, with the aftershocks. It makes her feel so pleased with him, she rubs him between her thighs, trying to keep him warm. She finds his loose jeans with her hand, pushes her palm inside his boxers to squeeze his sweet ass. It makes his dick kick inside her, little spurt.

She hugs him, so _happy_ , but he suddenly jerks, rears away from her. His eyes are closed, but there is red on his cheeks, slashed there and he stutters out, upset "I f-forgot to...to wear a condom-"

She almost had a heart attack at the sudden movement, so she has to laugh. When he's blinking at her, eyes wet like he came so hard he made himself cry, she starts soothing at him. 

"Shhhhh," she tells him. "It's ok. I'm on the pill."

He looks at her and she says "Shhhh, really. It's ok sweet boy-"

He sinks over her again, heavy. Hugs her with a long, grateful sigh.

 


End file.
